


Correct Lenses

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the answers are hard to see properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correct Lenses

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #456 "eyes"

“I’m starting to think there _isn’t_ anything here,” Ducky said, tiredly, taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

Jimmy raised his head from his crossed arms. “There has to be something, doctor.”

“Unfortunately, my boy, there isn’t always…”

He broke off, frowning, and Jimmy asked, “Doctor?”

“Something that isn’t there,” said Ducky. “Glasses! Mendez wore glasses, but there weren’t any with his body.”

“So where did they go?” Jimmy finished, reaching for his own eyeglasses.

Ducky slid on his own, then frowned again. “Mr. Palmer?”

Jimmy frowned, too, then brightened, “Oh!” and they swapped glasses back.

THE END


End file.
